


An empty void

by KurikoSaiki31



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurikoSaiki31/pseuds/KurikoSaiki31
Summary: A short story I wrote for an English assignment.





	An empty void

My eyelids flutter open, revealing the deep blue sky that seems so endless, and I take in the blinding sun that never seems to leave my side. The subtly sweet scent of jam wafts towards my nose and I think to myself, “I wonder if mother has finished making the sandwiches already?”

I feel a warm hand on my head as I hear my father’s ever calm voice.

“Oh! Good morning sleepyhead! The sandwiches aren’t quite ready so you can sleep a little bit more.”

I thought about taking father’s advice and was about to go back to sleep again when I heard mother shouting us over. But it almost sounded like she was scared? But what could she fear at our family picnic? It looks like father is trying to warn me of something, but I can’t seem to hear a word he is saying.

Everything goes black as I sputter out a couple of words.

“I think I will go back to sleep for a bit…”

I am startled awake by a shrill voice… Mother…? What is wrong? Did something happen? But there is another voice? Who is it? Why are people intruding on our picnic?

“Calm down ma’am. We are doing everything we can to save her.” One of the voices says to mother. But I can’t hear her reply…

The scent of jam wafts closer…

“Are the sandwiches ready mother?” My voice comes out strangely, but I didn’t think I was sick…

But all I hear are these words.

“I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do…

She will die.”

I started to wonder who they were talking about but before I cant even finish my thought everything fades out bringing me to an endless empty void.

The blood seeps endlessly on to the white sheets.

“I hope that the criminal scum who did this is arrested soon.”


End file.
